1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mounting devices and more particularly to a mounting device for mounting generally-flat display devices against a wall or other vertical surface or support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mounting devices are known in the art for speakers, display devices, and the like. However, such prior mounts may suffer drawbacks in that they do not allow for easy installation, mounting, and adjustment.